To Make You Smile
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Jazz attempts to cheer her grumpy brother up the most sisterly way possible, by annoying him.  Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots


**Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots...I thought it deserved a place of it's own.****  
**

**Guess what? I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters, and the probability of that changing any time soon is nil.**

**This is rated K. Sweet brother and sister fluffage...awwww **

**Genre: Humor **

To Make You Smile

Jazz Fenton crept softly into her brothers room. He was laying on his bed with the blankets pulled tightly over his head.

"Go away Jazz," he said in a hostile tone, and Jazz stopped and wondered how he knew she was there. She paused, and breathed slowly and quietly for a good two minutes before she started creeping forward again.

"Jazz," Danny growled and she paused again. "I know you're there," he continued tiredly. "Go away and leave me alone!"

Danny's sister smiled evilly then took one more large sneaky step forward. She was now standing directly beside her grumpy little brother's bed. She watched Danny sigh heavily and made her move before he could say or do anything else.

With a shrill attack scream she dove on the bed, wriggled her fingers under the covers and started tickling. A sense of satisfaction filled her as Danny started wriggling and laughing. She'd always loved her little brother's giggle, it was so light hearted and joyful.

"Jazz!" Danny laughed. "Stop! Please! Mercy!"

"No!" Jazz said forcefully. "Not until you stop being a grumpy jerk." She moved from Danny's arm pits to tickle his sides then fell forward as he abruptly disappeared.

"Uh oh!" Jazz gasped then jumped off the bed and backed right up into her brother in ghost form.

"Uh oh is right," Danny said menacingly as he gave his sister an evil glare of his own. "I told you to leave me alone Jazz, and now you are going to pay the price."

Jazz immediately took on a defensive stance. "Bring it on little brother," she said, emphasizing the word little. Danny's green glowing eyes glittered dangerously and he feigned a step to the right then moved left and caught his sister off guard.

"No!" Jazz gasped as she realized her mistake, but it was too late. Danny had her in a neck lock, and try as she might, she couldn't escape. He threw her on the floor, gently and began tickling her until she screamed for mercy.

"Who's bigger than who?" Danny asked as he held his sister's arms above her head. "Who is stronger than who?"

Jazz put on a pouty face. "You're using your ghost powers," she sulked. "That's not fair. I could beat you as a human."

Danny moved Jazz's arms so he could hold her wrists together with one hand. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as Danny wiggled one gloved hand.

"Don't you dare!" she growled.

"Oh I dare," Danny said as he met the challenge in her eyes.

"I'll pee on you!" Jazz warned, causing Danny crack up laughing. She smiled slightly at him then resumed her stern expression.

"Admit it Jazz," Danny began. "I am stronger and faster than you. The days of you picking on me are over."

"You wish!" Jazz hissed then tried to kick out from under Danny as he sat lightly on her stomach.

Danny only shook his head and smiled. "I'm not the victim of wishful thinking here," Danny said then began tickling Jazz until she couldn't breath.

"Mercy please!" Jazz gasped.

Danny bent down and practically touched his nose to Jazz's. "You snuck into my room uninvited. I asked you to leave twice. You attacked me. Give me one good reason why I should show you mercy?"

Danny watched as the wheels of thought turned in her head. She took a deep breath and smiled up at her brother sweetly then cleared her throat.

"Mom! Dad," She yelled her eyes filling with mirth. "There's a ghost in Danny's room!"

"Oh you suck!" Danny said sourly. As he let go of his sister and changed from his ghostly form, just as Jack and Maddie burst into the room in full ghost hunting gear, and weapons flashing.

"Where's the ghost Jazz?" Jack asked dangerously.

Jazz regarded her parents with wide eyes and pointed out the window. Jack ran across the room and looked out as Maddie stalked around the room, looking for more signs of ghosts.

"It was that darned ghost kid wasn't it?" Maddie asked as she turned to Jazz and Danny who where still sitting on the floor. Danny looked sullen and Jazz looked amused.

"Actually," Jazz said as she looked at Danny from the corner of her eye. "It was some other weird looking ghost."

Their parents stalked around the room a little longer then left, warning their children about how dangerous ghosts were and to call them immediately if it returned.

"You're not to try and catch it yourself," Maddie warned sternly.

"Leave the ghost hunting to the professionals," Jack boomed loudly.

Jazz and Danny waited until their parents left before dissolving into fits of hysterical laughter.

"You're not to try and catch it yourself," Jazz giggled as she repeated her mothers words.

Danny smiled and imitated his father, "Leave the ghost hunting to the professionals." Jazz laughed as she ruffled her brother's hair. Danny pulled away in annoyance and she frowned.

"I just came in here to make you smile," Jazz told him gently as she stood. "You've been in such a bad mood since Tucker and Sam left for Summer vacation."

Danny took a deep breath and looked at his sister a moment as she towered over him. "Thanks Jazz," he said. "You did make me feel better."

Jazz's look of sadness was replaced with a happy smile. "Any time little brother," she said then left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

**It freaks me out when I consider how many stories I've written….about Danny Phantom! Weirdness! Total weirdness. Oh well, I love you all anyway.**


End file.
